


Come Back

by JayTheRainbowGoat



Series: || If Our Love Is Wrong || [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Tony Stark Has Issues, a/b/o dynamics, bisexual oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheRainbowGoat/pseuds/JayTheRainbowGoat
Summary: Look at the tags, if you don't like incest don't read this okay because there is a lot of it.After the events of Civil War (With Sebastian- The OC- In Bucky's place as The Winter Soldier) the team reconciled and took out the last HYDRA base, though Bucky was poisoned on the mission. With only a few months left to live unless they can find a cure, Bucky decides that him and his brother had spent enough time hating each other and the team head over to Wakanda with Sam, Scott, Peter , Sharon and Loki so that Bucky would have some form of comfort as he tried to wake his brother.Things do not go as plan, and when Sebastian doesn't wake up after being taken out of Cyro, Bucky finally lets his emotions take over and he loses his cool in front of everyone.Also Bucky remembered that he'd been poisoned the same way during their time in the Howling Commandos and Skipper (Sebastian's nickname) was the one who healed him.





	1. Get up, Skipper

**Author's Note:**

> ~Cursing + Wall Punching (o.O)~
> 
> Y'all I also do Oneshot requests, they're open just say what you want in a comment or some shit and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> May potentially add another chapter in the future.

 

 

Bucky's mind was elsewhere as he heaved into the toilet, regurgitating his stomach lining and some water since he hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours. His mind barely recognised the feeling of someone's hands working his back, another hand running through his short, clipped hair. Finally after about ten minutes of throwing up, he stopped, letting out panting breaths as he sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

He groaned softly as he let his forehead rest on the cold toilet lid, choosing not to turn around and stare into Steve's sympathetic blue eyes. He growled, rolling onto his toes and stood to his full height of 6'0" and turned around, staring at the wall instead of the blonde puppy stood directly in front of him. He looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets before finally speaking. **"I want to see him."** His voice was soft, Brooklyn accent still there though mostly disappeared since he'd spent most of his life unconscious in the Indian Ocean.

Steve frowned, withdrawing his hand from his friend's shoulder. **"Are you sure?"** He asked, voice slightly gruffer than James' own with even less of an accent. Bucky only nodded, moving towards the sink and picking up his blue toothbrush, turning on the tap and rinsing the bristles. Steve sighed, **"I'll see what I can do."** He muttered, turning and walking out of the bathroom so he could speak with T'Challa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky curled his arms around his abdomen as he hesitantly walked into the lab, tongue shooting out to swipe along his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth. His brows furrowed as he stared at the Cyro chamber, the glass frozen over and turned cold. He could faintly see the pale features of his brother, who used to make a point of telling him _**"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you."**_  whenever they argued, which admittedly was quite often.

He watched silently as T'Challa opened the chamber after everyone had entered the lab. T'Challa took a few steps back, standing beside Peter with a hand on his shoulder while he waited for even the slightest movement from the patient. They all watched anxiously for what seemed like hours, Bucky had occasionally, and unknowingly, muttered short and choppy phrases while trying to coax Sebastian to open his eyes.

When Seb made no move to, well, move, Bucky stepped forward while clutching his abdomen in pain. He winced slightly, staring at the form before he began to speak. **"So it seems like your own opinions, not one you can form. You can't make a decision you keep questionin' yourself, s** **econd guessin' and it's almost like your beggin' for my help."** His voice was gruff and while he tried hard not to show how much pain he was in, he couldn't help flinching as his throat tightened and began to bleed. He'd let his arms drop to his sides now, rocking back on his heels as he stared at the un-moving form.

James finally grew fed up with the the lack of responses coming from his brother, his jaw clenched and his posture stiffened. He'd squared his shoulders, glaring at the identical man 'asleep' before him. " **Like I’m your leader, you're supposed to fuckin' be my mentor, I can't endure anymore. I just want you to fuckin' remember who you are!"** His voice had raised significantly as he whirled around, fist flying forward and causing a small part of the wall to crumble beneath his hand.

Everyone in the room stiffened, staring at him cautiously as he stared at the hole in the wall.  **"You were the one who believed in me when everyone was tellin' you not to sign me up. Everyone at the fuckin' docks, lets tell the truth."** He chortled the last bit, his voice lax of emotion as his fists balled once again. He let his legs slip so they were shoulder-width apart, tongue swiping across his chapped lips as he closed his eyes.

 **"You risked everythin' for me, I know it as well as you. Nobody wanted to fuck with the skinny boy trash, Seb I'm crying here!"** And he was, a single tear had slid down his cheek as he turned back around to face his brother. It seemed as if the air around them had stiffened, watching as Bucky finally lost it after all the years of being away from his family, after all the years of only having Steve left from his past.

 **"You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours... But I can never repay you, what you did for me was way more. But I ain't givin' up faith and you ain't givin' up on me. Get up Skipper I'm dyin', I need you, come back for fuck sake!"** His chest had begun to heave up and down as his fist once again flew into the wall, bits of plaster and brick crumbling against his fist. 

He hadn't noticed as Sebastian's eyes flew open at his nickname, bright blue eyes immediately landing on him. Bucky however did notice as the formerly unconscious man's form lurched forward and out of the chamber, latching onto his brother and cradling him into his chest. The two collapsed to the ground, paying no attention to the crowd of shocked enhanced individuals who had been there for the entirety of Bucky's outburst.

The room was filled with sobs as Bucky nuzzled his face into the crook of his older brother's neck, Sebastian in turn pulling the younger Barnes closer to him as tears silently dripped down his face.  _'Dying?'_ His mind echoed, his brows furrowing. He pushed the thoughts away as he rocked Bucky back and forth, murmuring words of comfort as James clung onto his only close living relative like he was his life source.

The two payed no mind to the sound of soft marching as everyone in the room left, intending to give them some privacy.


	2. Tony, you asshole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Incest Starts Here~ ~Violence~ ~Tony Stark You Asshole~ ~No Smut~ ~Yay Bucky's not dying anymore~ ~I didn't know the names of the shit to heal him so I used stuff from harry potter, warrior cats and lord of the ring~ ~I also made the poison up so ya~ ~Author needs cliche fluff and that is what she has written~
> 
> AND HERE ARE BUCKY AND SKIPPER'S WAY TOO CASUAL FOR THIS EVENT'S OUTFITS:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=214979759

 

[Sebastian](http://guestofaguest.com/wp-content/uploads/wppa/Sebastian_Stan11.jpg) had most of his memories back now, and all of what HYDRA'd installed into his head had been removed- Courtesy of the king himself, T'Challa- and the oldest Barnes had gone into a state of grieving when he'd found out his [daughter](http://www.lovely-hairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Hairstyle-for-Black-Girls-with-Long-Hair.jpg), Poppy, had died extremely young. Child birth, he was told, and the father of his granddaughter- Skipper had made it very clear that he didn't care for the name of the father, though Bucky knew his name to be Lance Meeston- had fucked off and left her in an orphanage.

His granddaughter had been named [Sandra](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/47/17/11/471711560b64a6c56afb446b8aa45b82.jpg) Wilson, and she'd had three children, Sam, Gideon and Sarah. Gideon and Sarah had died, though had children- Gideon had a deceased son, Jim, who had worked alongside Bruce Banner part time, and Sarah had Jody Toby Casper, and a niece who Sam had long since forgotten the name of-, and though Sebastian was perturbed to find that they were  _all_ deceased, he had spent a lot of time bonding with his great-grandson and his brother.

The two found out that Sam was in fact a mutant, and had limited control over birds- Including the ability to see through the eyes of birds nearby. Bucky had pointed out that this would help them on missions, but Skipper had kicked up a fuss because mutants weren't treat well and  _should anyone decide that they are going to try and fuck with my great-grandson, I will fuck them up, ya hear me?!_ The issue had been dropped after that.-

During the two weeks that had passed since the oldest Barnes had been taken out of Cyro he had met Thor and Dr. Bruce Banner- Who he'd thanked heavily for watching out for his great-great-great-grandson. The two, Bruce and Skipper, had bonded due to this.- Thor had been kind, offered him Strawberry poptarts with a smile full of teeth and rainbow sprinkles, and somehow still managed to look majestic.

Loki wasn't rude, strangely enough, but Skipper was still wary. He'd heard that the demi-god had tried to take over the world, and had killed over eighty people in two days. Skipper couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite for looking at Loki like he was about to kill him, when he knew that it annoyed him just as much when Tony, Peter and Natalia did the same.

Speaking of Natalia, he'd been told to call her Natasha now as she'd left the red room behind.- Bucky couldn't help but be uneasy whenever she made goo-goo eyes at Seb while he wasn't looking, and he remembered walking in on Seb and Nat talking about  _their baby,_ which had put him on edge.-

Steve was Steve, he was Skipper's best friend but now... Now something was different. He looked at Seb the same way Seb looked at Seb's reflection in a mirror. He may not have had any right to be, but he was hurt because of that.

Peter was a whole different story, he was bouncy, and fun, and often stammered over his words. He lived with his aunt May, who made terrible meatloaf but excellent everything else. Peter was wary, he had every right to be. Peter was still young, still had his life ahead of him, if Seb somehow snapped into a relapse- Which he had, twice- then that could all be over for Peter. Nobody wanted that, not even Seb, and oh how the kid annoyed him so.

Clint was wary, but also funny and kind. He understood what it was like to be brainwashed into doing things he didn't want to do, that he didn't have any control over doing. It didn't come as a surprise when Loki and Clint broke out into an argument at breakfast two days ago, and it certainly wasn't a surprise to find that the two absolutely hated each others guts.

Wanda was nice, as was Vision- But the two unnerved Skipper a bit, they understood why, thankfully.- The two had attempted at approaching him while they weren't fighting against each other, but had quickly receded when Seb had begun stammering over his words, much like Peter, with panic in his eyes.- Wanda thought it cute that Sebastian cared so much for his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky had collapsed at dinner this time, instead of just rushing to the bathroom. Everyone had panicked, including Tony- This came as a surprise, since he got along with neither of the Barnes' Brothers- and they had immediately carried him to Bruce's lab, surprised to find Skipper there and working on something. Come to think of it, Sebastian had been spending a lot of time in the lab. It was a wonder he even knew what to do in there, considering the amount of time he spent in HYDRA.

He'd turned to them, a small bottle full of green plants and water in his hand before his eyes locked on his younger brother's unconscious form. Skipper licked his chapped lips, blinking furiously to hold back tears but alas one slipped down, though he made quick work of swiping it away.

Bruce took charge of the situation for all of 5 minutes, hooking up the needed electronics- Honestly, Sebastian didn't have a clue what they were called or what they did- before the older Barnes reclaimed his ability to speak, pushing through the crowd towards his brother, who was, in fact, wearing identical clothing to him just with different colours.

He'd taken in a shaky breath, blinking quickly before he'd opened his brother's mouth, tipping the green liquid into his brother's mouth. He'd made sure the herb- or weed, whatever it was- didn't fall out before taking it out himself, lifting the hem of Bucky's shirt and feeling around for the black wound. He'd pressed the herb to the wound, and James' chest had immediately jerked off of the bed.

The Avengers + Loki, Skipper and Peter watched as the herb began to change colour, sucking the black gooey poison out of Bucky's body. Skipper had thrown it in the direction of the bin, not even caring if it didn't reach its target- It did, Steve made sure of that- as black liquid began to bubble out of the younger Barnes' mouth. Steve and Thor had lifted his chest and Skipper had held a bowl beneath James' chin- It eventually filled up with green and black liquid, the remains of the antidote Skipper had remembered how to make.-

The demi-god and the original super-soldier lowered the ex-assassin's brother back onto the bed, and they had watched anxiously for James to awaken. When he didn't, a look Steve recognised all too well began to flicker in Skipper's eyes. The blonde had given him an anxious look,  _I can't promise they'll all be okay with what you're thinkin'_ though Sebastian had ignored him. 

He'd waited for another minute before lurching forward, an anguished, desperate look on his face. He patted his brothers face once, twice, thrice before his torso began to shake. Sebastian blinked as his throat tightened, chest heaving as he screamed at his brother to  _Wake up, Bucky, c'mon! Please, Buck, I **need** you! You can't leave me, not now, not ever! I'm your big brother, I'm s'posed to protect you! Bucky,  **please wake up, please, baby please**_. 

The room had gone silent bar Skipper's choked sobbing, no one had expected Seb to come out with that to anyone let alone his brother. Tony let out a disgruntled sound though no one payed him any mind, watching silently as the anguished alpha cried over the unconscious omega. It was then that a delicious scent began filling the room, and Skipper's sobs dialed down slightly as he stared at Bucky. He was still crying, no doubt about it, but there was something in his eyes.

Sebastian climbed onto the bed, practically laying on top of the younger Barnes as he nuzzled into the omega's neck, scenting him. The Avengers + Loki and Peter were still watching when the long-haired ex-soviet assassin leaned up and slotted his lips against Bucky's, eyes still open to watch for a reaction. Bucky's eyes snapped open, staring in surprise into his brothers' own identical blue orbs.

There was an over-exaggerated heave from the billionaire as he turned, making smart remarks about how such a thing was sick and disgusting. Bucky whined, nuzzling into his older brothers' neck as the stench of an omega in heat was overtaken with the scent of distressed omega. The alphas in the room- Skipper, Steve, Sam, Thor and Clint- levelled piercing glares at the beta, though a dark rumble had erupted from Sebastian's throat. He didn't dare move, instead threatening to impale Tony with his eyes.

They stared at each other for a minute before a challenging, smug grin curled at Seb's lips, and while keeping eye-contact with the playboy he leaned down and began to mouth at Bucky's neck- Where a bite would be placed, should an alpha and omega mate and decide that they wanted to bond.


End file.
